Boundaries of Love
by BellaMC18
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends for quite some time. However, expressing their true feelings has become a problem. When Bella is suddenly kidnapped, a change occurs in both. Bella is no longer the same. Will the change affect their feelings?
1. Reunited

**Summary-** Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are not oblivious to their feelings for one another. For the few years they have known each other, love has grown inside them but neither chooses to show it...for now. An exciting twist changes both of their lives when Bella is no longer the same Bella. Will their feelings remain the same? Or has the change transformed more than just Bella?

Chapter 1

Reunited

My worn out truck idled lazily at the red light. My anxious foot itched closer and closer to the gas pedal and I continued to unwillingly pull it back. Today, my best friend Edward Cullen was returning from a long vacation to Italy. It had been a few months without seeing his face, without seeing his smile or his sparkly green eyes and without playfully running my fingers through his tousled hair. He always freaked out every time I did that, for a reason that was unknown to me.

I remembered the day that he was leaving. He had woke me up at three in the morning by climbing the short distance to my window and softly lifting the glass. He had run his fingers across my cheek until I had woken, shocked. We spent about ten minutes saying our goodbyes and as he left, he took my heart with him. I trusted him, though, to take care of it. My heart was his; he just didn't know it yet.

I had been having difficulties in expressing my true feelings for him. Since we had met a few years ago, our relationship had grown faster than any other connections with other friends. I felt like I had known him my entire life. Like we had been set in the same care room in separate beds right next to each other after we had been born. It wasn't true, but it felt like it. I had realized that I had loved Edward a few weeks after I had met him. There was no doubting it when I was sure I would willingly give my life for him.

Several honks sounded behind me and tore me from my daydream. The light had resumed green and I pounded on the gas pedal. Unfortunately, the light returned to red and the rest of the cars were still stranded behind me. I couldn't help but muffle a giggle.

I turned on his drive, my truck whining as I stomped the pedal to the floor. I knew I had to invest in a better running car soon. Edward had offered to buy me a new car several times. Actually, he suggested the idea happily every time he rode in my truck. But, I had always turned it down. I loved my senior citizen truck. It had memories etched everywhere I looked.

Edward was one of those people you could call wealthy. His father, Carlisle Cullen, was a doctor at Forks only hospital. The hospital both Edward and I were born in. Esme Cullen, his mother, was a photographer for outside scenery. She sold her photographs for thousands of dollars outside of Forks. Edward and his siblings were all still enjoying High School, even though they were smart enough to get into Harvard with no problems. He had four siblings, two sisters and two brothers. Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie were all very nice. Edward's family had been welcoming to me the first time I met them. All but one. Rosalie hadn't approved of me just yet. I kept my distance from her as much as I could, knowing that my presence didn't make anything better for her.

The drive ended and pronounced a huge white mansion surrounded by green brush and tall pine trees. A fountain sat in the middle with crystal clear water spouting into a pool and red roses lined it. The mansion acquired enormous windows that appeared so clean you could walk right through it. (The Cullen's had enough money to pay for a housekeeper.)

I pulled my truck around to the front and pulled out the keys from the ignition. I opened my door and a loud screech echoed through the forest. The water coming from the fountain let out a soft humming sound.

I sprinted to the stairs and jumped two at a time. Luckily, my clumsiness hadn't become an issue yet today. I pounded on the door several times before I realized no one was home yet. I looked at my watch and it read two-thirty in the afternoon. He was due back at three. My bubble of hoping that he would home sooner had popped and I sunk down to sit on the top stair. I decided to wait for him. I held my head in my hands as the minutes ticked by slowly. It was a few minutes to three and I heard a soft rumble coming up the drive.

My eyes took in two cars. One was a shiny black Mercedes, which was Carlisle's car, and another was a yellow Porsche, obviously Alice's car. I wouldn't be surprised if she had wanted to show off her possession while she was visiting Italy. It felt like a year had gone by when the cars finally slowed to a stop. The door to the yellow Porsche opened and Edward stepped out, with a relieved expression on his glorious face.


	2. Foreign Surprise

Chapter 2

Foreign Surprise

I bounded down the stairs and sprinted to him. He ran half way and, just my luck, I tripped. He caught me before I hit the ground and stood me up right.

He chuckled as the blush filled my cheeks. "Still the clumsy Bella, I see," he said as he pulled me into a tight hug. I couldn't quite care at the moment that I had just made a fool of myself. All I knew was that he was back, and that I was holding him.

I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed, gasping for air. I took in the smell of him, another quality that I had missed. He pulled me back so he could look me in the eyes. I gazed in his green jewel eyes, seeing into his soul. His eyes were excited, as were mine probably.

I smiled hugely and my favorite crooked smile spread across his face at the same moment. I couldn't move. His smile had always dazzled me, as he had called it.

He threw his head back and laughed loudly. "I still got it! Ha!"

I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but laugh with him. "Only because it's been forever since I have seen you," I grumbled.

His face softened and he pulled me into another hug. "Sorry about that. I promise I will never be gone that long again," he spoke quietly. I couldn't help but take his promise seriously.

I pulled back so I could look at his face again. "Do you swear?" I asked, eyeing him. He smiled and held out his pinky. I smiled back and lifted my hand to wrap my small pinky around his. We both laughed.

He then wrapped his hand around mine and pulled me to the rest of the family. Without letting go of his hand, I gave everyone tight hugs. Everyone except Rosalie of course who ignored me entirely.

"It's so nice to see everyone again," I insisted, attempting to make eye contact with Rosalie. However, I regretted it immediately when I realized she was glaring at me. So much for a warm welcome.

We all grabbed a bag and drug it into their house. A mellow vibe seemed to absorb everyone as they settled back into the warm house. I followed Edward up the stairs and jumped onto his bed, wrapping my arms around my knees. He unzipped his black suitcase and began to sort through everything. He seemed to be looking for something.

Suddenly, his hands found what he had been wanting and he turned on his heels to face me, smiling. "I have something for you," he said as he walked closer. He sat down on the bed next to me, and oddly enough, my heart began to thump unevenly. He scooted closer and held out a black, Italian leather rectangular box. On the box, _Dazzling Damiani_ was written in beautiful gold script.

"Don't get mad. It wasn't that expensive, I promise," he assured me. I couldn't believe him though. Not expensive wasn't in Edward's vocabulary.

"It wasn't _that _expensive? As in you still spent money?" I assumed, eyeing him again.

He sighed. "Bella, of course I still spent money," he said, rolling his eyes.

"You know what I—." I couldn't finish my sentence. He had lifted the lid and there, in black satin fabric, was a beautifully crafted necklace. A silver circular ring was attached to a small, delicate chain. I lifted my shaky hand and stroked the ring. His hand reached over and lifted the ring, twisting it to the right. My name was written in elegant cursive, Isabella. Next to my name a small diamond sparkled. I gasped at the sight.

"Edward…it's…it's beautiful," I said finally, after a moment of silence.

"I figured you would like it," he said, sounding victorious. I set it on my knees and gently grabbed the necklace from the satin. "Let me do the honors," he insisted, stealing the necklace from my weak hands. I flipped my thick hair back over my shoulder and Edward clipped the necklace in place. I let my hair fall back into place. It felt right.

"Thank you, so much," I said, turning my head to smile at him. "Now, I have been way to forgiving. I already accepted this easily and I want to know how much you spent. Don't lie, your horrible at lying," I said, staring at him.

He sighed again. "I guess I saw this coming," he said, rolling off of the bed. As he stood up and walked away, it felt like I was being torn. I wanted him to stay on the bed with me and hold me and kiss me. But, I knew that wouldn't happen. He didn't like me that way. For all I knew, he was in love with an entirely different girl. "It really wasn't that much," he insisted, reminding me of what we were talking about.

"How much?" I pressed, getting up off the bed and folding my arms. I always did that when I was trying to get information. I guess I thought it made me look intimidating. He bit his lip to hide a smile. I thought I looked funny. "How much?" I asked again.

"Why do you have to be so complicated? Most girls would drool over it and not bother about the price," he explained, packing away more clothes.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, I'm not like most girls," I said, waving my hands in the air.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I realized that he was trying to distract me.

"Fine, if you won't tell me, I will just ask Alice or Esme." I shrugged and walked over to the door and opened it. He ran over and shut it and leaned against the door. His head flew back and he groaned.

He mumbled real softly and I leaned my head closer so I could hear better. "I didn't hear you," I said.

He groaned again. "Just _please _don't be mad! The ring was eight hundred, okay? But it's really not that much! The chain only cost two hundred and fifty," he admitted finally, his eyes closed and his head against the door.

I stumbled back, bewildered and angry. He spent over a thousand dollars on _me._ I was flattered, I had to admit, but anger quickly overshadowed that feeling.

"You spent _what?!" _ I gasped.. I clutched at my chest, unable to breath. The stupid tears began to spill over my lids as the anger grew inside me. I wanted to rip the necklace off my neck, a neck that didn't deserve such possessions, fly to Italy and return everything. But, I knew I wouldn't do it. I cared for Edward's feelings too much. He would feel hurt if I did.

"You're worth it to me, Bella," Edward mumbled. His words sent my heart flying. We stared at each other for a long moment before I broke eye contact and pretended to look at something on my wrist. He continued with his unpacking.

"Thank you," I said again, going to sit back on his bed. "But, I have to ask something," I began, fiddling with my fingers.

"Shoot," he said, walking towards his closet..

"This will be the only gift I will be receiving, right?" I asked, watching him as he returned back to his suitcase.

"I think Alice got you something, and Esme and Carlisle. I doubt Rosalie got you anything. Emmett and Jasper pitched in to get you something, I think," he said, zipping up his bag and shoving it under the bed before he stood back up to look at me. I groaned in horror.

"Bella!" Alice yelled. I could hear her running up the stairs and down the hallway. Edward's door flew up and Alice stood in the threshold. Her hand was clutching a big bag with another Italian name on it I couldn't understand. I groaned again and decided to get this over with.


	3. Back to the old ways

Chapter 3

Back to the old ways

It had gotten late and I said my goodbyes to everyone. Edward walked me to my truck, carrying my presents.

"Thank you," I said as he placed them on the passenger seat. He walked around the front again to stand next to me.

A sudden urge pricked at my body. I wanted to reach out and hold his hand here in the darkness. I knew no one was watching. The moon shone through the trees and sparkled on the fountain water.

He smiled again and I got butterflies. This wasn't new though. Whenever he smiled this happened. "It was nothing," he said, winking. I rolled my eyes. He held his arms open for a goodbye hug. I willingly walked closer and he embraced me.

It was funny how this simple gesture had two completely different meanings. To Edward, it was just a friendly hug. It was something two best friends would do and he didn't think anything of it. But to me, it was much, much more. I felt safe in his arms. It felt like nothing could touch me except for him. This simple hug sent my heart flying and I wanted to hold on forever. If it wasn't for him not feeling the same that is what would happen.

A few seconds passed and I let go, looking away and opening my truck door.

"I'm really glad you're back, Edward," I said, smiling at him.

"Thank god I am back," he agreed, laughing. I climbed in my truck and he shut the door behind me. I buckled my seatbelt around me and I was surprised, and thankful that he was still standing patiently at my door. I turned the key in the ignition and the truck rumbled to life.

I could almost feel his dislike for my truck.

"Drive safely," he said seriously. I nodded and switched the gear to drive.

"Bye, Edward," I said unwillingly.

"Bye, Bella," he said. It seemed almost like he didn't want me to go as much as I didn't want to. I drove the truck around the fountain and appeared on the other side. I waved again to Edward sitting in the same spot as he was and continued driving down the drive, leaving my destiny behind me.

EPOV

(Edward)

I walked her to her truck, balancing the gifts in my hands. I slid them into her passenger seat.

"Thank you," she said as I walked back towards her.

I didn't stand too close, afraid that my need would over power me. My hands twitched and begged to reach out to her. I wanted to grab her waist and pull her against me and hold her forever. I knew she probably wouldn't like that very much, though. So, instead, I held my arms open for her. I would let her decide to come into my arms. She came, to my satisfaction, immediately.

The way she held herself against me seemed like she wanted to stay there as much as I wanted her to. Hope flickered inside me like a small fire that maybe she felt the same. I almost laughed at that possibility..

A few seconds passed and I unwillingly let her go when she backed up. She opened her door.

"I'm really glad you're back, Edward," she said warmly, smiling at me.

"Thank god I am back," I agreed, laughing slightly. She climbed into the truck and I shut her door for her, being a gentleman.

She looked over and relief shot across her face quickly. I couldn't quite understand what it was. I didn't move from her truck. Not because we hadn't formally said goodbye yet, but because I desperately didn't want her to go. She turned the key and the truck whined.

That reminded me how much she needed a new car. I knew I would have to convince her that her car was a pile of junk and hopefully she would let me buy her a nice car. I suddenly worried that her car would break down and she would be stranded. She had no phone so there was no way she could call me. I knew she would bravely walk home but I couldn't even think about it with all the psychos and wild animals.

"Drive safely," I said, no longer kidding. I saw her nod and I heard her push the gear shift. The truck sounded like it was about to break apart.

"Bye Edward," she said, almost unhappily. I hated to say goodbye. It almost tore my heart out when she spoke the words.

"Bye Bella," I said unwillingly. She drove forward then, driving around the bend and then proceeding forward. Her hand waved goodbye through the open window and I waved back. I was too late though because her truck had already faced forward and she was on her way back to her house.

I sighed and strolled back inside.

I wasn't surprise to see Emmett waiting for me when I opened the door. He face was mocking.

"Is little Edward still afraid to tell Bella the truth?" he said in a babyish tone. I really wasn't in the mood for this.

"I told you Emmett. I can't because she doesn't feel the same," I explained, hearing the sadness in my voice.

"You will never know until you make the move now will you?" he said, folding his arms across his chest.

"What are you boys talking about?" Esme came walking in from the kitchen and glared at Emmett.

"Emmett, Edward has chosen not to tell her. You need to respect his decision," she lectured him. I could tell Emmett wasn't in his zone. He was up to no good with two people against him. I couldn't help but smile at Esme.

Just then, Alice came strolling in.

"I agree with Emmett. Edward needs to just tell her the truth. You never know, she could be swept up by someone else here in the near future," Alice insisted, eyeing me. Great, now I had another enemy.

Carlisle and Jasper came to see what everyone was babbling about.

"Edward, would you please grow a set and just tell her? I have seen how she acts around you, there is no doubt that she likes you in some way," Jasper said, standing next to Emmett. Of course he wouldn't betray Emmett. They were always a team.

However, Carlisle came to stand beside me and Esme. "It's Edward's life, not yours. Let him decide what he wants to do with it. No one here is in charge for him," Carlisle said, taking turns to look at everyone on the opposing side.

Loud clanks sounded on the marble floor. That was a sign that Rosalie was coming. The way she stomped her stilettos meant she was annoyed.

She came into view around the corner and went to stand between us.

"Neither of you are right! Edward, how can you even like her? Emmett, why are you encouraging him to love a slob?" she said, hissing the words. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave before I pounced on her for saying such things about Bella.

I groaned and jumped up the stairs. I slammed the door to my bedroom and the pictures on the walls shook.

I went to go lay on my bed, right where Bella had been sitting earlier today. Something caught my eye and I looked over to find the box that Bella's necklace had been packed in. Since she forgot, I could only imagine where the necklace would end up in.

I snatched the box off of the bed and went to the door to open it. I walked downstairs to grab my keys off of the holder. They were all still standing in the doorway when I paced by them.

"Where are you going, dear?" Esme asked in her sweet tone.

"To see _the slob_," I answered, glaring at Rosalie who just rolled her eyes and walked off. I stepped outside and slammed that door to.

Not to my surprise, it was raining when I jogged to my Volvo. I opened the door and slipped myself inside. I anxiously turned the key in the ignition and it purred to life. I skidded forward and did a U turn then sped down the drive.

As I was driving, a little too fast, I thought about regretting telling my family my feelings.

I hadn't denied my family the right to know who I loved and didn't love. I felt they deserved to know. What I hadn't expected was them abusing the knowledge.

It shocked me when I felt some appreciation towards Rosalie. At least she didn't bother me all the time about telling Bella that I loved her. She hoped that I would forget about it.

I turned on Bella's road and slowed as I turned to park next to the curb. I exited the Volvo and jogged to the side of her small house. Her bedroom light was on.

I grabbed some pebbles and began my traditional charming behavior. I chucked them up to her window and small clanks sounded on her window. I waited.

As I expected, the curtains to her window opened and she slid the window up. Her face was surprised at first, but then she took me in and relief shrouded her face.

"Edward!" she whispered down to me, smiling hugely.

I smiled back, happy to be where I belonged. "You forgot something!" I whispered back up to her, waving the box in the air. She seemed like she couldn't make it out.

"I can't see it! Climb up here, it's raining!" she said, an irresistible invitation. I nodded and smiled.

It was a short distance to her window. All I needed to do was step on the rock next to her house and grab the ledge that jutted out to cover the side door. Then, it was easy to step on the broken siding and reach up to clutch the window frame. After playing this routine several times a week, my muscles had grown to allow me to pull my body up and climb into her bedroom.


	4. Getting closer

Chapter 4

Getting closer

(BPOV)

Bella

I awoke from a long night, smiling. I glanced at my clock and gasped. I had fifteen minutes to be ready for school.

I jumped out of bed and stumbled to my dresser. I pulled on a pair of navy blue jeans. I snapped on my undergarment and tugged on a long sleeve shirt. I knew it would be cold from the long rain last night. I grabbed my coat and zipped it on then snatched my knitted gloves from my table.

I checked myself over in the mirror as I slipped on some socks. I brushed through my knotted hair and was satisfied that it had gone straight. I brushed my teeth and slid on some deodorant then bounded down the stairs anxiously. A granola bar was the best I could do today and a quick swig of milk for my breakfast.

"Bye Charlie!" I gasped after I had tied on my shoes and opened the door. He was sitting in the kitchen calmly eating some cereal. I didn't give him time to respond, for I was already half way down the stairs and jogging to my truck.

I was right on time when I had gotten myself to school. And, like every day, Edward was standing by the front doors waiting for me. As the students herded themselves to go to class, Edward smiled when I reached him.

"Late much?" he said sarcastically, holding the door open for me and a few more straggler students who had been late like me.

"Maybe because you decided to stay till three," I whispered, shoving the blame on him. I heard him chuckle.

We said goodbye then went our separate directions. We didn't have class together until after lunch, which was biology. The class that we had said our first words to each other.

Knowing that Edward was now present in school again and I knew I would see him, the day dragged on even slower than before. When he was gone, it seemed like a minute was an hour. Now that he has returned, a minute was a century.

I slumped in my seat, staring at the clock above the door while the teacher was correcting our homework.

"Bella?" Mrs. Vernon called. My head whipped to her direction to find her looking at me, leaning on her arm that was positioned on the table.

"Yes, Mrs. Vernon?" I asked politely, sitting up in my seat.

A few kids in the class giggled and I blushed.

"Could you please explain to the class what is so important that you choose to ignore to answer the question and your duties in this classroom??" she asked, clicking her fingernail on the wooden desk. I could feel every eye on me and I knew my face had to be a tomato color. I hadn't known she had asked a question.

Thankfully, the principle opened the door and walked in with a stack of papers. Mrs. Vernon was unhappily distracted and I turned my head to the left to close out the annoying stares.

"The answer is Shakespeare," the helpful girl on my left said to me. I glanced down at her to see her smiling, showing me her half way corrected paper. She looked nice. She had black hair tied up in a messy ponytail and her green eyes were kind. A few freckles were sprinkled along her nose and cheeks.

"Thank-you," I whispered. I realized that my paper didn't have any correcting marks and I looked at her desperately. "Would you mind?" I asked, sliding my paper and clicking my pen. She noticed the blank paper, also.

She laughed and shook her head. "Go ahead," she said, shoving her paper towards me. I smiled thankfully.

When I had caught up to everyone, the principle smiled and walked out. It was as if he knew I no longer needed the distraction.

"Miss Swan?" Mrs. Vernon called on me again. "Have you found the answer yet?" She looked as if she was expecting me to freak out again and it was as if she was anxious for it.

I surprised her. "Shakespeare," I answered confidently, smiling. Her brow furrowed and she looked back down to the paper.

"Yes, that is correct. Good job Miss Swan," she said unhappily again.

The bell rang finally, excusing the students to third lunch. And, it was excusing me from a long day of torture and misery. For the rest of the day, Edward would be with me.

I grabbed my books and stuffed them in my bag then walked quickly out the door. Like always, Edward was waiting for me.

"Hey," I said, smiling.

"Hello. How was class?"

"Annoying, like always," I responded, rolling my eyes. "And you? How was your first day back?" I asked as we began to walk.

"The same boring stuff. The teachers excited to see me, letting me kick back and just try to catch up. Kids letting me copy off of the homework." He shrugged.

"Yeah…boring." I snorted, rolling my eyes again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, looking down at me. We had reached the lunch line and we filed in to the small aisle.

"Well, not everyone gets to have a crutch on their side. Not everyone gets to just swim through high school like you do," I said.

"But that's the point. That is what makes it so boring. I hate being smart. I hate having the teachers so nice to me. I don't even know what I did to make me so likable! I barely speak to anyone," he explained as we moved up in the line.

"Oh yes, like being smart and being likable is _so horrible,"_ I said, looking at him with envy. "You have everything that I want," I said, knowing that part of that explanation wasn't true. I would never give up Charlie or Renee. And I definitely wouldn't give up him.

"What do I have?" he asked, seeming surprised and taken off guard. "I mean, I have a good family, but so do you. And, you have exceptionally well grades, better than the average nerd," he said sarcastically.

"So are you calling me a nerd?" I asked, folding my arms and lifting my chin. He chuckled and patted my head.

"You're my little nerd, Bella," he said, laughing more. I slapped his hand away from my head and rolled my eyes. I looked away from him. I wasn't really mad at him, though. I didn't understand how I could _ever _be mad at him. It was impossible.

"Bella, the line is moving," he said from a few feet ahead. I looked behind me and students were waving me forward. I grunted and stomped forward to pick out my food.

We found the table that we always sit at. Our friends, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber and a bunch of other kids were waiting for us.

"Welcome back, Edward!" they all said, giving him hugs and pats on the back. I didn't care if Angela gave him a hug because I knew she had a huge crush on Ben. But, I couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy at Jessica when she hugged him. She was very pretty and had a nice personality. I had remembered when everyone was trying to get Edward and her together and Edward had almost agreed to go on a date with her. I could have murdered Jessica or severely hurt her during that time. Luckily, Edward had told me later on that he had no interest in Jessica and that he was only going to agree to get them off his back. But, he figured that it wouldn't make matters better if he was alone with Jessica. He didn't want rumors starting. Jessica had given him peace unwillingly but every now and then she would offer him to come to a barbeque at her house or go out to dinner with her family. To my satisfaction, he turned her down every time.

Alice, Jasper and Emmett all sat with their boyfriends and girlfriends. Emmett was dating a pretty blonde who resembled much of Rosalie. Actually, all of their partners looked like one of their siblings. Jaspers resembled one of Alice and Alice resembled one of Jasper. Rosalie hadn't found someone yet so she chose to sit with her preppy friends, like always.

"So how was Italy, Edward?" someone asked from across the table. I noticed that it was Jessica, trying to make small talk with him.

"It was very exciting, actually. All of the beautiful scenery and the historic buildings. The one that I admired most was the Volturi castle. There are legends that go around that vampires live up there. I wanted to go see but they had it closed off for some kind of clean up, I guess," he explained, munching on some chips.

"Did you get anything cool?" she asked. By her face expression when she asked this question it seemed like her question should have been 'So, what did you bring back for me'?"

"Well, I did pull my money to get Bella a necklace," he said, looking down at me. I shot him a glare. How would this make Jessica feel? Yeah, we should tell her that he spent over a thousand dollars on me and got her what? A five dollar stuffed vampire? I really wished we could pause time so I could slap him.

Jessica was surprised and a little angry as she turned to look at me. Her eyes trailed down to my neck and I had regretted not taking the necklace off last night. "He got you a necklace?" Jessica asked, folding her arms.

"Uh…yeah he did. I told him not to get me anything," I said, trying to reassure her. I wanted to slap myself afterwards, though. That would mean she would know he got me something because he wanted to.

"Can I see it?" she asked, a bit snobbish, glaring at me.

"Sure," I said, reaching behind me and unclipping the chain. I caught it before it could fall to the ground and I reached over to place it in her waiting palm.

She and Angela gasped slightly when it glittered in the sunlight. Their fingers stroked the ring and twisted it to discover the diamond and my name. Jessica reached over to give it back to me, her mouth hanging open.

"You must have put a lot of work into that, huh? How much did it cost?" Jessica asked, now glaring at Edward.

"A little over a thousand," he responded confidently. That caught me off guard. I didn't realize that he would actually tell her the price. I coughed nervously and look up at him. He smiled. I turned to see Jessica's reaction and she was speechless. Her hand was covering her mouth and her eyes looked furious.

"Whoa," Angela responded, looking at him. She then looked over at Ben who was slurping at his soda. She nudged him with her elbow. "How come you don't get me stuff like that?" she accused. He looked at her with a confused expression. I ignored them while they argued. Jessica was still bewildered.

"Wow, you must really like Bella, huh?" she said, putting him on the spotlight. I froze where I was and I could feel the blush coming to give me away. I hated Jessica for asking that question because I really didn't want to hear his answer. I waited for him to say no, but he didn't say anything. I peaked at him through my hair. It was probably the light, but I could almost see a flush of red fill his cheeks as he stared at her with the same annoyance.

"We're just friends, Jessica," he said gruffly. The way he said it, so threatening and so dark, Jessica dropped the subject. I wasn't sure if he had sounded sure or if he was hesitating. But, either way my heart was broken just a tiny bit. So much I had wanted him to say yes so finally I could stop beating around the bush. I knew friendship was as far as this relationship would go, though. I just had to get over myself and get used to reality.


	5. Mysterious Man

Chapter 5

Mysterious Man

The day eased by and the final bell, dismissing the students to go home, rang loudly. Edward and I met each other after Gym by the office doors.

"So? Are you booked all afternoon with homework or can I come over?" I asked as we stumbled out into the rain.

He looked down at me with his hood up. "Is too much homework all it would take to stop you from coming over?" he asked, seeming surprised.

I thought that over and realized he was right. I was coming over anyway. "Hmm…I guess not," I said, laughing. We reached my truck and I hopped in side, letting my hood fall backwards.

"See you at my house then," Edward said as he walked away towards his car and his waiting family. I stared at him as he left me until he entered his Volvo and the rest of his family got in. Alice saw me and waved excitedly. I smiled back and shut my door and started my truck.

I drove slowly to the gas station before I went to Edward's house. I hadn't realized that the arrow was getting dangerously close to the E and it wouldn't be good to get stranded without a cell phone in the rain.

I filled it up and was amazed when the price came to sixty dollars. I glanced at the big sign and the price for Diesel had gone up five cents. I sighed as I stuck my Debit card into the slot. So much for buying some more jeans this weekend.

My minimum wage I earned weekly at the Thrift Market wasn't giving me the cash I needed to fulfill both my wants and needs.

I jumped back into my truck and started the engine. As I looked up, a strange man was staring at me. He was amazingly beautiful, no doubt, which was why a couple of girls were staring as they filled their cars. I was distracted also.

He wore a leather jacket with a bunch of key chains strapped everywhere. His jeans had holes in both of the knees and the ends were ragged and torn. He wore no undershirt so his muscles were visible underneath the jacket and I couldn't help but admit that he obviously worked out a lot. His long blonde hair was tied up into a pony tail and his eyebrows were desperately in need of a trim. His face features were perfectly angular and there was a small smile spread across his face as he stared at me with narrow eyes. As I looked more closely, I noticed that his eyes were reddish. I realized that this was probably some prank by some bored teenagers.

But, he didn't look like a teenager. His age had to have been around the early twenties or mid twenties. What he did look like was a male model. Even as he slumped on the bench, he was god like. I was expecting a hole to appear in the sky and have the sun shine just on him. It seemed like a camera man and a bunch of photography equipment was missing to fit this scene.

I glanced at the clock and realized I had been here for about ten minutes and that Edward would be getting worried. I broke the stare between the two of us and drove my truck forward. When I came to a stop at the exit, waiting for the cars to clear, I glanced in my rearview mirror. The beautiful man was still staring at me and I could swear that he was looking directly at me through the mirror.

I stomped on the gas and plunged into the road, almost hitting a small Honda. As I drove past the gas station, the man was gone.

I was nervous and curious as I pulled into the Cullen's drive way. Edward came sloshing through the rain with an open umbrella. I grabbed my bag and jumped down, splashing mud and water.

"Where were you?" Edward asked as we headed towards the front door.

"My truck needed gas," I said, keeping out the last part that had kept me there a little while longer.

"Oh. I was getting worried that you were kidnapped. I was about to send out a search party," he said sarcastically.

"You worry too much," I responded, rolling my eyes.

"With you, it's required," he insisted, humor in his tone. I punched his arm and he laughed. "If that is how you hit, you won't even be able to fight off a vicious bunny," he joked as we entered the house. I punched his arm harder, but that only made him laugh louder.

"Jerk," I mumbled as I slid off my soggy shoes and he closed up the wet umbrella.

I noticed a delicious smell coming from the kitchen and I followed, feeling like a hunting dog. It had the smell of fried chicken, yams and carrots.

I turned the corner to find Esme cooking in the kitchen. She was chopping carrots and plopping them in a bowl of boiling water. She heard my entrance.

"Well hello Bella!" she said as she pulled out another carrot from a bag.

"Hello. It smells wonderful in here, Esme. You should become a chef," I insisted, walking forward more. Edward went to sit at the large table with his books already opened. He had my bag in his hand.

"Why thank you!" she said, laughing joyfully. I smiled then went to sit next to Edward, digging through my bag for my homework as well.

We finished our homework in less than an hour. Actually, Edward had finished his in twenty minutes then still helped me with mine afterwards.

They had offered to have me stay for dinner and I couldn't resist. Afterwards, Edward and I went to the TV room.

"I have a question," I said abruptly, playing with the pillow that sat on the couch.

"What is it?" Edward responded, laying his head against the couch.

I hesitated, not sure how to word my question. "Do you know anyone who is…well…beautiful?" I asked, sounding stupid. He seemed confused and surprised. "Not like a girl or anything, but a man? Today when I was at the gas station I saw someone. He seemed to be in his twenties or something and he had bright red eyes. I thought it was just some prank at first," I explained, feeling even more idiotic.

He seemed to understand suddenly when I looked over at him. "Was he blonde?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah, and he had on really worn clothes," I explained more, not feeling so mental anymore.

"Hmm…that must have been James. We haven't had too many good times with him. He has caused our family a lot of trouble," he said. I was instantly absorbed in this mysterious man.

"What kind of trouble?" I pushed, trying to get as much information.

"Let's just say he likes taking things that aren't his," he said. The way he said this didn't make me think it was of material objects that James stole.


	6. Preparation

Chapter 6

Preparation

That night as I slept, I dreamt of James. It wasn't a pleasant dream. It started where I had first seen him but this time, the scene changed to a forest and we were both alone. He had smiled widely and stalked forward very gracefully yet threateningly.

"Where are we?" I asked, my voice echoing and realizing that I was freezing. He advanced faster in my direction, as if the sound of my voice drew him in.

"Don't be scared, Bella," he said, his voice smooth and deadly.

"How-w do you know my name?" I stammered. My instincts were to back up and run away but my legs seemed to be tied to the ground. I couldn't move.

"This will only hurt a little bit," he said. He was inches from me suddenly from where he stood a few feet away. He bent his neck and a sharp pain awoke me. I was gasping and clutching at my neck. I turned on my lamp and found that there was nothing there. I panted and lay back on my pillow.

I realized why I was so cold. My covers were sprawled on the floor and I was wearing shorts and a tank top. But, worse than that, it was unbelievably just cold in my bedroom.

I slid out of bed and walked out of my room to check the thermostat. It read forty degrees. I gasped and pushed the rubber button, raising the degree to seventy-two. I turned back, rubbing my arms, trying to keep warm. As I walked back into my room, a dark figure was sitting criss-cross on my bed. At least it seemed like someone was there. My heart began to race and my shaking hand fumbled for the light switch.

I turned my head and found the switch and the light lit the room. I turned back and the figure was gone. I let out a gust of air and realized that I was holding my breath.

I let my heart slow as I turned my light out and went to lie back down. I pulled my covers over myself and was suddenly tired. As I closed my eyes, I fell asleep, dreaming of darkness.

My alarm clock woke me this time, not allowing me to sleep any later. I drowsily put on my clothes and ate a bowl of Cheerios slowly. Due to the event in the middle of the night, I hadn't slept well and I was dead on my feet. I sluggishly walked to my truck, waking up a bit when the cold bit at my face.

I drove the truck to the school and saw that I was one of the first ones there. I turned the car off and sat in the warm truck and studied for a test. Something on my right moved and I looked out into the Forks forest. My eyes ran over a man standing at the fringe of the trees.

As I looked closer, I realized it was James. The smile from my dreams was wiped across his face and his finger came up, telling me to come to him.

I suddenly _wanted _to go to him. My curiosity was overwhelming me. I shook my head and broke eye contact. He was a stranger who I had no idea who he was. Real smooth, Bella. Follow a man into the woods…that is exactly what I should do.

I looked out into the parking lot and saw Edward's Volvo park next to me. I sighed in relief and stepped out of my truck. One last glance at the forest assured me that the man was gone.

"Hey, Bells," Edward greeted as he walked around the front of his car, smiling. Something in his eyes wasn't right, though. I could see he had slight tension and worry.

"Are you okay?" I asked suddenly as his family departed. "You look a bit stressed."

His eyes wiped clean from any anxiety and I was thinking that maybe I was seeing a lot of weird things lately. Or, he was just very good at hiding things.

"Yes…I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked confused.

I shrugged. I was truly becoming insane.

As we strolled inside, pink flyers were hung everywhere. The windows were hard to see through. I ripped one from the stone wall and read.

Valentines Dance!

Bring your friends or a special someone and enjoy a night of love.

When: 8:30PM-12:30PM

Friday Night

Where: School Commons Area

Dress type: Formal

See you there!

"Great. More dress shopping," I groaned as I walked forward, ignoring all of the pink papers that now invited people like me to a week of torture. Edward caught up to me quickly and ripped the paper out of my hand.

He laughed as he kept pace with me.

"You're a girl. You're supposed to like this kind of stuff," he insisted,

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not like most teenage girls," I said as I looked up at him, expecting him to realize the obvious.

He chuckled. "Well, I can't say that I disagree," he said, shaking his head.

"But, to save you from Mike, Eric, Tyler and any other predators, why don't you tell them you're going with me?" he suggested, looking over at me with cautious eyes.

I couldn't help but agree. I wouldn't need to make up a reasonable excuse now.

I nodded and smiled. Also, I could be happy with this explanation. I wouldn't mind going to the dance with Edward. I would feel comfortable knowing that I wouldn't need to pretend to be having fun.

The week had passed by slowly and soon it was the day of the Valentines Dance. Of course, Mike and his followers had all asked me to the dance. Fortunately, I whipped out my defense statement about going with Edward and they had all backed off. I was thankful for Edward. Without their help I would have lost the war with all of my admirers.

Jessica and Angela had both gotten dresses in Port Angeles while I had sat down and watched them bubble with excitement as they had tried on nearly a hundred dresses. The torture hadn't died down until they had finally picked out their shoes and jewelry and we were in the car heading back to Forks.

"So, Mike told me that you and Edward are going to the dance together," Jessica finally admitted as she drove through the sleek rain.

"Yeah, we are. Just as friends, though," I assured her, not wanting to talk about this right now.

I had been waiting the entire night for Jessica to bring up this particular conversation. She had been hinting here and there with little sayings like "We're going to have so much fun, right Bella?" and "Make sure you pick out something _extra _pretty, Bella."

I decided later that I really didn't approve of Edwards excuse because it still brought me to the dance. However, I hadn't picked out a dress with them because I lied in saying Alice had already got one for me. Why spend the money on a dress when I was just going to tell them I cancelled on Edward later?

"I bet it's more than that, Bella," Jessica insisted, clutching the steering wheel. I didn't understand her reaction. I had always thought she had a thing for Mike, not Edward. Angela and Ben had already gotten together a few days ago and was a very happy couple when they had decided to go to the dance. Jessica had accepted to Mike, though and was enthused by it.

"I doubt it, Jess. We are just really good friends," I said again, wanting to drop the subject.

"Yeah… but-." Jessica began right when Angela had said "Too bad about the weather, huh?"

I glanced behind me, pretending to check if there were any cars coming as Jessica had turned off the freeway, and smiled at Angela. I mouthed "thank-you" and she smiled back.

We had gotten back to Forks a little after six o' clock which gave me plenty of time to think of a cancellation excuse. But, as I was reading on my bed, small knocks sounded on the door. I walked downstairs to answer it.

"Alice?" I asked confused as I took her in.

She stood on my doorstep with a hanger and a white bag covering something.

"Hi Bella! I got your dress! And Esme is here to help with hair and make-up," she said, welcoming herself in to the house.

"Uh…Alice. Edward and I really are not going to the dance. It was just an excuse," I said, shutting the door.

"That's not what Edward said," she sang as she danced up the stairs to my bedroom. I followed her, completely confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I turned into my bedroom. I turned speechless as I rounded the corner and saw what she held in her small fingers.

Hanging from a wire hanger, a beautiful dark burgundy dress flowed like a river of red. I could see that it was strapless and a beautiful diamond design was clipped to the middle. Black fabric gently covered the burgundy, giving a black hue to the dress. I was amazed by the beauty of the dress.

In Alice's other hand, two strappy black stilettos dangled from her fingers.

"Wow, Alice. It's beautiful," I gasped, smiling.

"I knew you would like it," she responded, smiling hugely.

"I don't like it," I answered, faking a shocked expression. I watched her face fall and a frown replaced her happy smile. "I love it!" I exclaimed, walking over to hug her.

Esme and Alice had me ready in a matter of an hour. My mahogany hair was done in fat curls and my eyes were lined with thick lashes and eyeliner. Dark eye shadow created a smoky look around my brown eyes. I had to admit, the girl in the mirror was beautiful.

"Why?" I asked suddenly. "Why are you doing this when Edward and I are just friends?" I asked, looking over at her.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "You two won't be just friends for long. Bella, if you haven't noticed, he is head over heels for you!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "Seriously! It's so annoying watching the two of you fret over each other. How hard is it to just tell your best friend how you feel? I don't understand you, Bella. I don't understand either of you," she explained.

"It's a bit more complicated than you think, Alice," I told her, leaving the bathroom to jump down the stairs.

"Careful! Your curls will fall out. You have to let the spray sit for a few minutes to settle," she warned me.

"How come you're not getting ready?" I asked as she stood on the top stair.

"I would if you would let me," she said sarcastically, turning back into the bathroom. After a half hour, she walked back down stairs and rounded the corner. She was breathtaking.

A silver dress flowed to her knees and a big knot was tied in the center. The sleeves were strapless. The dress was perfect for Alice's figure. Her hair was extra spiky and a small diamond necklace was tied around her neck. Silver strappy stilettos hugged her feet and her eyes were lined with black mascara and liner with glitter.

"Beautiful, Alice!" I commented, raking my eyes over the dress.

She shrugged. "It's okay," she said. "You forgot something," she said. Her hands held something and I realized it was the necklace that Edward had bought me. She strapped it around my neck and I suddenly had a feeling that everything was perfect.

(The silver one is Alice's. The red one is Bella's.)


	7. A Night of Love

Chapter 7

A Night of Love

Not liking my judgment, Alice forbid me to drive my truck to the dance wearing what I was wearing. She had decided to drive us to the dance in her yellow Porsche; something I thought was too dramatic.

We drove up to the school and found a parking place then walked inside. Before, I had thought trying to make it to the front doors without breaking my ankles was going to be the main problem. I was completely wrong.

The entire school entry way had turned into a red carpet. A long, red carpet was rolled out about ten feet from the doors and posts with fancy rope lined it. A few kids were posing in front of the cameras that flashed feverishly and I couldn't help but suddenly feel very scared. I hated pictures.

Alice noticed my unwillingness to continue closing the distance between us and the doors and she wrapped her arm tighter around mine.

"Stay, Bella," she said as if she were commanding a dog. With my free hand, I nervously wiped my finger in the corners of my eyes to remove any boogers then I fluffed my curly hair. I outlined my lips with my finger to wipe away any food marks or lipstick marks. Then, unfortunately, we had made it to the doors.

I had smiled awkwardly as the people took our pictures then I tugged Alice inside. It took all my force because she was too busy trying to pose for the cameras. I was happy, though, because at least the cameras would be focused on her and not me.

The inside was much, much more frightening. Twinkling lights glittered the entire ceiling and a large DJ sat in the middle of the dance floor mixing music. There were tables of snacks and punch and more tables to sit down at. I eyed a free one and realized that it would be the place I would spend most of my time tonight. There were strobe lights flickering above, lighting the dance floor with a variety of colors.

"Uh…Alice?" I said nervously, looking to my left where Alice gleamed with excitement.

"Come on! I see them!" she said, yanking me forward and almost falling on my face. See who?

As we came closer to her destination, I realized that the rest of the Cullen family was hiding out in a dark corner. I realized that I was suddenly self-conscious of what I looked like and grateful that Alice had gotten to me.

My eyes found what they were searching for and found him, leaning up against a pillar watching me. I smiled and hurried over to Edward.

"Wow, Bella. This is really…wow," he said, raking his eyes over my dress. I blushed and was relieved that it was too dark for him to notice. "You're beautiful," he said finally, smiling his crooked smile.

I stepped back and saw that he was wearing a black button up shirt and nice pants and shoes. A black tie dangled from his neck.

"And what is this? Edward wearing a tux?" I said sarcastically, waving my hand along his figure. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, here," he said, reaching over and grabbing two wine glasses filled with clear liquid.

"Sorry, I am non-alcoholic," I said, rejecting the glass.

He sighed and rolled his eyes again. "It's cider, Bella. It's not like I found the janitors secret stash of wine," he said, pouting his lip sarcastically. I laughed and took the drink from his hands and sipped gently.

The song had morphed into a slow dance and students swayed slowly side to side. Forks didn't have a dancing lessons school so walking in slow, rhythmic circles was the best most kids could achieve. Girls happily rested their heads on their boyfriend's chests and some were making out.

As I watched, I rocked side to side, not really in sync with the music. Suddenly, a hand reached out in front of me. My head clicked up to see a young boy standing in front of me, smiling. He had blonde hair in a bowl shape and beautiful blue eyes. In truth, he was very attractive.

"Would you like to dance?" the boy asked, still holding out his hand. I looked over to see Edward staring at him in a weird way. I had never been asked to dance before and I didn't know what to say.

"Please?" he asked again, moving his hand closer.

"Umm…sure," I blurted out. He grabbed my drink and set it down on the table. Then, he reached over and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the dance floor. As a new slow song began, he pulled my close and wrapped his arms around my waist. I awkwardly placed my hands on his shoulders. I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"I'm Michael," he said, smiling. "And you're Bella, right?"

I nodded, not smiling.

"You look very pretty tonight," he complimented, winking. I smiled half-heartedly then looked away. Suddenly, I felt his hands slip further down my back. I was extremely uncomfortable now.

I reached back and pulled his hands back up to place them where they were before. But, my efforts were wasted a few seconds later when his hands slid back down even further than before and reached my rear end. His hands squeezed and I gasped.

"That's enough, Michael," someone said behind me. I looked back to see Edward standing with his arms folded. He held his hand out to me and I eagerly took it, departing from Michael. I looked back again and watched Michael walk away angrily.

"Thanks," I said, smiling.

"You're welcome," he said back, grabbing my hands and setting them with his in a dancing position. "Now you deserve a good dance," he said, swaying our bodies to the music.

I kept looking away here and there because I didn't want to give away how much satisfaction this gave me. Besides me being dressed like a Barbie and wearing death traps on my feet, everything was perfect.

The song ended but Edward and I continued dancing. Soon, we were the only ones moving slowly as the song morphed into something more upbeat.

Suddenly, he stopped and smiled. He still held my right hand as he led us out the back doors of the gym.

Outside opened up into an amazing view of the river and the mountains. The moon shone through the clouds and created a dim, white light. We walked down a cement path that led to a gazebo that was stranded with dozens of twinkle lights.

As we stepped on the gazebo, Edward turned and looked at me. His face was confusing. It seemed as though he was nervous with something that he was completely undecided with.

**(If you wish, to make this scene of Edward and Bella more intense, go to YouTube and type in I'll Be by Edwin McCain. This song is perfect for this scene!)**

To our right, a band began to play a slow, steady song. Edward grabbed my hands and pulled me closer. Then, we began to dance again. This dancing was different; it was much more passionate than it had been in the building. I was suddenly filled with jittery butterflies.

"Bella?" Edward said as we swayed. I didn't want to look up at him; afraid that my blushing would give me away.

"Yes?" I said, still looking down.

"I need to know something," he continued, suddenly becoming tense.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at the band play the music.

He was quiet for a moment and it burst curiosity in me. So, I finally looked up at his face to find him staring at me.

"Bella…I'm tired of this," he began, swaying our bodies a bit off sync.

"Tired of what? We can go back inside, Edward," I insisted, shrugging my shoulders.

"That's not what I meant," he said, smiling a bit. "This I could do my entire life. But, what I mean is…" he paused, looking down at his feet.

"What, Edward? You can tell me," I said, lifting his head back up with my hands. His eyes met mine and sudden confidence was in his voice.

"Bella, I love you," he said, staring deep into my eyes.

My heart swelled and it felt like it would burst my ribs open. I was speechless. I had heard Edward say these words many times, but only in a friendly way. Now, I could hear the meaning behind the words. I could hear that these words no longer meant what they had used to. These words meant much, much more to us both. They had meant more to me longer, though.

"What?" I gasped, beginning to breathe heavily.

"I know it's a little dramatic, with the whole Valentines dance and everything. But, I am so _tired _of hiding this. I love you, Bella, and it's about time I got the guts to admit it," he said, still staring at me.

I didn't say anything for a long moment, and soon he became anxious.

"Now it would be great if you said something," he said, smiling his crooked smile.


End file.
